De-Void/Transcript
: DEREK: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : LYDIA: I almost bled out on a lacrosse field... : ALLISON: Is he in pain? I thought he'd be healing by now. ( ) : DEATON: You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton. ( ) : NOSHIKO: The Nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife, and pain. : STILINSKI: I need you to help me stop him. : NOSHIKO: He is Nogitsune now. ( ) DEREK'S LOFT : VOID STILES: You want to handcuff me? : STILINSKI: If my son is still here-- if there's a part of him standing here in front of me-- then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me. Because he knows I'm here to protect him, from himself and from others. : STILINSKI: ...You're not my son. : STILINSKI: Argent, listen to me! Don't do this! : ARGENT: Why not? I've done it before... Werewolves, Berserkers... I can easily add a Nogitsune to the list. : STILINSKI: You're not going to shoot my son! : ARGENT: You said it yourself, Sheriff-- that's not your son. : STILINSKI: Put it down! Put it down! : VOID STILES: Dad, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, Dad. : ARGENT: Don't listen. : STILINSKI: Put it down! Now! Do it! Put it down! : VOID STILES: Pull the trigger! Come on! : STILINSKI: Listen to me-- you put the gun down now! : VOID STILES: Shoot me! : STILINSKI: Put the gun down, now! : ALLISON: Dad... : VOID STILES: Shoot me! : STILINSKI: Put the gun down! : VOID STILES: SHOOT ME! : STILINSKI: Argent, you put it down! : ALLISON: Strife... : STILINSKI: Put it down! Put it down! : ALLISON: Stop! Stop it! : ALLISON: This is what he wants! This is exactly what he wants! : VOID STILES: smirking Not exactly... I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But, I'm glad you all have your guns out... : VOID STILES: Because you aren't here to kill me-- you're here to protect me. TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS DEREK'S LOFT : SCOTT: What happened? : ALLISON: They disappeared. They literally just vanished. : STILINSKI: And so did Stiles... EICHEN HOUSE : VOID STILES: Why that kanji? Why "self?" : NOSHIKO: To signify that he died as himself. Because Rhys wasn't a monster-- not like you. : VOID STILES: If I'm such a monster, why'd you call off the Oni? What happened to the woman who called out for chaos, strife, and pain to descend upon everyone and everything? What happened? : NOSHIKO: I don't want that anymore. : VOID STILES: I do. : VOID STILES: Did you bring this here, thinking you could hide it for me? : VOID STILES: Bad idea... : NOSHIKO: What have you done??? : VOID STILES: Chaos is come again. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL of the flies from the swarm that came out of Void Stiles' body has made it all the way to the hospital, where it buzzes around the hallways. It passes several visitors, doctors, and nurses until it comes upon Melissa, who has just exited a hospital room and is depositing the patient's chart in the file holder outside the door. The camera zooms in on the chart, which is labeled, "LAHEY, ISAAC, #556599," as the fly lands on the folder, waiting until Melissa moves onto the next room in her rounds before flying into Isaac's room. He's laying silently with his eyes closed on the bed, and the fly works its way into the small IV catheter inserted into the antecubital space of his right arm before inhabiting Isaac's body. Isaac's eyes open with a gasp, his irises glowing bright gold as he is affected by the Nogitsune's influence MCCALL HOUSE : KIRA: Thanks for letting me stay... I just didn't want to go home yet. I feel like I don't even know them anymore. : SCOTT: I can loan you a tshirt, if you want... : KIRA: I'm okay. : SCOTT: Take the bed. I'll sleep in the chair. : SCOTT: You okay? : KIRA: Scott? : SCOTT: Hmm? : KIRA: I don't want you to sleep in the chair. : SCOTT: I've woken up plenty of times in this thing, it's okay. : KIRA: Please don't sleep in the chair... : KIRA: We're going to save him. We'll figure it out. ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: Dad? : ARGENT: Hmm? : ALLISON: Were you really gonna pull the trigger on Stiles? : ARGENT: To be honest... I'm not sure. : ALLISON: I'd check the firing pin... : ARGENT: incredulously You removed it? : ALLISON: Mmm. : ARGENT: That's why the women are the leaders in our family. : ARGENT: Get some sleep, sweetheart. : ALLISON: What are you doing here? : ISAAC: I thought I'd come see you. : ALLISON: You didn't just walk out of the hospital, did you? : ISAAC: It's okay. I feel a lot better. : ISAAC: All healed. : ALLISON: Giving you the alarm code was a bad idea... : ISAAC: Maybe... DEREK'S LOFT : PETER: What are you doing? : PETER: And, more importantly, why aren't you healing? : DEREK: It's from one of their swords. It'll heal. : PETER: By playing chess? : DEREK: Back in his room, Stiles had a board with my name on one of the pieces. If this is a game to him, then I need to figure out the plays. : PETER: cryptically Not so easy to do when it's a game without rules... : DEREK: What does that mean? : PETER: You're dealing with the kind of spirit that's lived too long to play by human rules. It's a fox spirit that chose to become human-- and supposedly, that's something they can do only after about one hundred years. If a Kitsune is an annoying pain-in-the-ass, then a Nogitsune, which is a dark Kitsune, is a freaking disaster. : PETER: shrugging Besides, chess is Stiles' game. It's not the game of a Japanese Fox. : PETER: Do yourself a favor and put something on that... before it gets infected. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DANNY: I gotta say, you definitely did well out there. you'll definitely make the team next spring. I mean, if you want to... : ETHAN: I want to. : DANNY: Everything okay? : ETHAN: Yeah. I mean... : ETHAN: I kind of don't know if this is the place for me. For us. : DANNY: I mean, is this about you leaving school again? Is it about your brother? : ETHAN: It is, actually... It's always about my brother, isn't it? : DANNY: You all right? : ETHAN: I think I'm just going to take a shower. : DANNY: Okay... : ETHAN: So are you. : DANNY: blushing Okay. ON THE ROAD : GPS VOICE: speaker Turn right onto Lincoln Road and continue for half a mile. : AIDEN: sighing You at least going to tell me where we're going? : LYDIA: I need to check on something... : AIDEN: Who is MAA-lee-uh Tate? : LYDIA: It's Mah-LEE-ah. : LYDIA: And you don't need to worry about it. : GPS VOICE: speaker Turn right onto Harmon Street and stay right... : AIDEN: Well, I'm actually a little worried we're totally lost. : LYDIA: Why do you think that? : AIDEN: 'Cause you just made your fourth right-- and four rights make a circle. : LYDIA: I did not! : LYDIA: ...Did I? : LYDIA: It's a brand-new car. The GPS was fine before... : AIDEN: Maybe the GPS would work better if it was on. : LYDIA: What??? : AIDEN: Lydia... You okay? : LYDIA: I need to stop. I need to pull over right now. : AIDEN: Lydia. Lydia. : AIDEN: Lydia, stop! ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: groggily There you are. What are you doing over there? : ISAAC: There's still a lot of weapons here. I thought your new Code was about protecting. : ALLISON: Most of them are non-lethal. : ISAAC: Hmm... This still looks pretty lethal to me... : ISAAC: But maybe you should keep them. There's still a few of us out there who aren't quite so non-lethal... like the twins... : ALLISON: I thought we were going to give them a second chance? : ISAAC: They don't deserve it. : ALLISON: Things are different now. It doesn't have to be like that anymore. : ISAAC: I had a feeling you'd say something like that... : ALLISON: Isaac, wait! : ALLISON: Isaac! MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: The couch-- put him on the couch. : MELISSA: Guys, this is crazy. He needs to be in the hospital! : SCOTT: Mom, remember what happened last time he went to the hospital? : DEATON: It doesn't look like he's bleeding... : DEATON: I think he might even be healing. : AIDEN: You mean, healing like we heal? : SCOTT: That's good, right? : DEATON: For him, yes. Us? I'm not so sure. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : RAFAEL: You've got some priorities to attend to, Sheriff. : STILINSKI: McCall, trust me when I tell you-- you don't have a clue about my current priorities. : RAFAEL: You don't show up to this preliminary hearing, you'll be out of a job. : RAFAEL: Why are you bringing those? : STILINSKI: In case I'm turning them in. MCCALL HOUSE : AIDEN: Well, if we're not going to kill him, why aren't we at least tying him down with really big chains? : DEATON: I might have something more effective... : AIDEN: Get him off me! Get him off me! : VOID STILES: Kanima venom... Nice touch. : AIDEN: RAWRRRRR! : VOID STILES: You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that power too, did you? : VOID STILES: Oh, I hope not! You're going to need it. : VOID STILES: Okay, I'll give a little hint-- : VOID STILES: Ethan's at the school. : SCOTT: Go! : VOID STILES: laughing Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins-- short tempers, homicidal compulsions... They're a lot more fun than you bakemono ''"monsters", trying to save the world every day. : MELISSA: Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth? : DEATON: Yes, I do. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : FEDERAL AGENT: As a reminder, Sheriff, we're just here to talk. We want to review both the successes and the failures. : STILINSKI: Which pile is which? : STILINSKI: ...Sorry I asked. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: How much longer do you think we have? : DEATON: ''shrugging I wish I knew... But, if we don't figure out something soon, we're going to need to find a better place to keep him. : DEATON: I think we're grossly underestimating the danger here. He might be paralyzed, but it still feels like he's got us right in the palm of his hand... ARGENT APARTMENT : ALLISON: the phone I think he went to the school. I tried to catch up, but he had a head start. : ARGENT: the phone I'm on my way. : ARGENT: Derek, you all right? : DEREK: I need to show you something... : DEREK: Do you know who these belonged to? : DEREK: These claws are all that was left of my mother... after your psychotic sister burned her and the rest of my family alive. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Stiles...? : VOID STILES: Really, Melissa? I shed one tear? That's all it takes? : VOID STILES: Come on-- you can't crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth? : MELISSA: ...What? : VOID STILES: When he finds out why his dad really left? : VOID STILES: You know he overheard it, right? You had no idea.... You called Stilinski right after it happened. You didn't tell Scott, but you told the the Sheriff! Hmmm... : VOID STILES: But Stiles heard it, like he hears everything... But, you want to know why he never told Scott? Because he knew that Scott would never forgive you. He knew how much he would hate you. : MELISSA: This isn't you, Stiles. : VOID STILES: It is now. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : FEDERAL AGENT: Is there anything that you would like to say on your own behalf, Mr. Stilinski? : STILINSKI: As far as I know, it's still "Sheriff" until you relieve me of this position. And, if you do decide to relieve me of said position, then get to deciding... Because this whole hearing-crap is a waste of time. : RAFAEL: I have a few words of my own... : STILINSKI: sighing Fantastic. : RAFAEL: Let me make this as short and succinct as possible... MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: But, the scroll said to "change his body..." : DEATON: That's if I translated it correctly. We're looking for a cure in something that might actually be nothing more than a proverb or a metaphor. : SCOTT: And what if he doesn't want it? He never asked to be a Werewolf! : LYDIA: What if it saves his life? : SCOTT: What if it kills him? I've never done this before. I mean, what if I bite him and accidentally hit an artery or something? : DEATON: The venom is not going to last long-- something needs to be done sooner than later. : SCOTT: I can try calling Derek again? : LYDIA: Maybe we should call someone else... : PETER: He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a Werewolf. : SCOTT: You don't think it would work? : PETER: This is more a war of the mind than the body. : PETER: There are better methods to winning this battle. : DEATON: What kind of methods? : PETER: We're going to get into his head. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : DANNY: So, can I tell Coach you're trying out for the team? : ETHAN: I'll think about it... : DANNY: Sounds like a yes to me. : ETHAN: What? : AIDEN: Trying out for the team? : ETHAN: Why not? : AIDEN: You have no idea what's going on right now, do you? : ETHAN: Why should I care? Scott's never gonna trust us. You see the way he looks at us? Like the dog that bit the neighbor-- one more incident, and he's either going to let us go, or put us down. : AIDEN: I'm starting to think the same thing about you. : ETHAN: See? That's what I'm talking about. I'd probably be in his pack by now if it wasn't for my psychotic brother-- the one who has to kill everything in sight. : AIDEN: Careful, Ethan... You're currently the only thing in my sight. : ISAAC: I guess this is the part where I say something witty... : ISAAC: I'm not witty. MCCALL HOUSE : LYDIA: I'll do it! I said I would. But, only if you help-- and only if Scott doesn't know about it. : DEATON: ...So, do we have a plan? : PETER: Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil-Stiles' mind to unearth pale and sickly Real-Stiles... : PETER: Then, guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But, he's not going to do it alone. : SCOTT: What do you mean? : PETER: Somebody needs to go in with you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ISAAC: muttering Come on, Coach... You gotta have a lighter... : ISAAC: muttering I'm gonna burn it down... For Erica... For Boyd... For everyone! : ISAAC: I'm gonna burn it. I'm gonna burn it. : ISAAC: ...Nice sword. : ALLISON: Isaac! : KIRA: Was that a good idea? : ALLISON: Probably not. : KIRA: They're not going to kill each other, are they? : ALLISON: I think they're going to try. MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: So, what do we do if we find him? : PETER: You're going to have to guide him out somehow. : PETER: Try to give him back control of his mind, his body... : LYDIA: Could you elaborate on the "somehow?" It's not feeling very specific at the moment. : PETER: shrugging Improvise? : SCOTT: What if this is just another trick? : PETER: exasperatedly When are you people going to start trusting me? : SCOTT: ...I meant him. : PETER: Oh. : DEATON: Scott, we're running out of time... ARGENT APARTMENT : ARGENT: Derek? Okay, listen-- listen to me! Whatever's gotten into your head, this isn't the way to deal with it. : DEREK: You burn my family, I burn yours! : DEREK: In fact, I'll burn the whole building down around you! : ARGENT: That was Kate. You know I had nothing to do with that. I'm not your enemy, Derek-- not anymore. : DEREK: Yeah, you are-- you and Allison. Which is why... I'm not gonna light this yet. I'm not! : DEREK: We're going to wait until she gets home... and we're going to let her watch. BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION : STILINSKI: You just saved my job... : RAFAEL: shrugging Probably, : STILINSKI: Why? : RAFAEL: Two reasons. : RAFAEL: One-- I don't think Sherlock Holmes could figure out half the bizarre crap happening in this town. I mean, this place is literally the Bermuda Triangle of homicides, disappearances, and strange occurrences. : STILINSKI: I can't argue that... : STILINSKI: What's number two? : RAFAEL: Kicking you out of a job is not why I came back here-- it was an excuse to stay. : STILINSKI: You stalled the impeachment... : RAFAEL: That's right. : STILINSKI: Because you want to talk to Scott. : RAFAEL: nodding That's right. : STILINSKI: You did me a huge favor today. Let me do you a small one-- tell him. The next yie you see him, just tell him everything. STILES' MINDSCAPE (EICHEN HOUSE : LYDIA: Do you actually need me to remind you that you're a Werewolf? : SCOTT: We're in Stiles' head-- : LYDIA: interrupting And you're a supernatural creature with supernatural strength! Break free! : SCOTT: What now? : LYDIA: shrugging I don't know. This is my first time in someone else's head. : SCOTT: Just stay behind me. : LYDIA: Scott? SCOTT! STILES' MINDSPACE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : LYDIA: Jackson? Are you in here? STILES' MINDSPACE (ARGENT APARTMENT) : ALLISON: Shhh... : SCOTT: I thought I heard something... : ALLISON: It's okay. You're with me. Everything's fine. We just have to be quiet... really quiet... STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : NOGITSUNE: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Look at that. Do you see that? She's bleeding. : DEATON: I'm not sure that's a good idea... : MELISSA: What's happening? What is happening to her? : PETER: Lydia, can you hear me? : PETER: Lydia, you are stronger than this! Okay? You need to concentrate! Lydia! : PETER: LYDIIIIIIIIAAAAAA! STILES' MINDSCAPE (BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL) : PETER: voiceover Concentrate! STILES' MINDSCAPE (ARGENT APARTMENT) : SCOTT: Why are we in your closet? : ALLISON: We're hiding. : SCOTT: From who? Your dad? : ALLISON: Don't worry about it... : SCOTT: Doesn't your dad know we're together? : ALLISON: Shhh! It's okay. Don't worry. : SCOTT: Hold on... : SCOTT: Allison, we're not together... : ALLISON: What? What do you mean? : SCOTT: We're not together anymore... : SCOTT: This is wrong. This is a trick. : SCOTT: It's a trick... : ALLISON: NOOOOOOO! STILES' MINDSCAPE (THE WHITE ROOM) TBA BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : ALLISON: Remember... : ALLISON: Try not to kill them. : KIRA: I was just going to try to stay alive. : ALLISON: shrugging That works, too. STILES' MINDSPACE (THE WHITE ROOM) : SCOTT: Stiles! : LYDIA: Stiles! STILES! : LYDIA: Stiles, over here! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : KIRA: Allison! ARGENT APARTMENT : DEREK: Why shouldn't I kill you? How many of us have you murdered? : DEREK: You're not my ally! You're a Hunter! : ARGENT: You're right... I am a Hunter. : ARGENT: Trained before I could even speak, and trained others. Do you know what the first lesson we teach is? We take our children, we bind them in a chair just like this... Then, we wait for them to get out. Most of them it takes hours... Others? : ARGENT: Seconds. : DEREK: RAWRRRRR! : ARGENT: I don't want to kill you, Derek! Don't make me kill you. Please! STILES' MINDSCAPE (THE WHITE ROOM) : LYDIA: Stiles is part of your pack... : SCOTT: What? What do you mean? : LYDIA: He's human... But he's still part of the pack, right? : SCOTT: Yeah. Yeah, of course! : LYDIA: So, how do wolves signal their location to the rest of the pack? : SCOTT: They howl. : SCOTT: RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWR! ARGENT APARTMENT TBA MCCALL HOUSE : SCOTT: Did it work? : SCOTT: Did it work??? : LYDIA: What happened? : LYDIA: Why didn't it work? : PETER: Because it's not science, Lydia-- it's supernatural. : PETER: I did my part. Now, give me the name. : SCOTT: What name? : SCOTT: What are you talking about? : PETER: Lydia, a deal's a deal. Even with me. : LYDIA: whispering Malia... : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHHHH! : PETER: Hold him! : SCOTT: I'm trying! : SCOTT: Wait, wait, wait! : STILES: Scott? : DEATON: Scott... : SCOTT: Where are they? : SCOTT: Where are they? : SCOTT: Lydia! : SCOTT: Lydia! : SCOTT: LYDIA! END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B Category:Unfinished Transcripts